Left Behind
by Soul-sis
Summary: Everybody left, everybody but me. A oneshot explaining why Goob was left in the orphanage after it got closed.


**I have another oneshot for you! Have you ever wondered why Goob was left behind at the orphanage? I have an idea as to why. Enjoy!**

Lewis tightly hugged Mildred. He then raced into the car and waved out from one of the back windows. Mildred waved back, looking so happy. She was happy that Lewis finally got adopted, but sad that he left. She was like a mother to him, comforting him when an adoption interview went wrong and always telling him it would be ok. She was right. It turned out ok. Lewis was happy, something he deserved. It was also something someone had longed for just as much.

In his room, Goob sat on his bed with his baseball mitt on. He was tossing the ball from his right hand to his mitt, then back repetitively. He sighed and his voice echoed a bit. The room was so empty without Lewis in there with some weird invention.

Goob had seen Lewis leave before he sat on his bed. He was happy to see Lewis leave- finally. He was also sad. Lewis had finally gotten adopted, but what about Goob? He was left behind, and it wasn't the first time.

Goob was orphaned when he was two. He didn't know why or how he was orphaned, though. He never asked, he never wanted to ask. He decided to let it go and get adopted. He saw other kids like Tish, Katey and Cinimon get adopted. Day after day, year after year, no one wanted to adopt Goob.

Goob decided to make the best of it by making friends with his roommate, Lewis.

"Lewis, can I ask you a question?" Four-year-old Goob asked, lying on his bed.

"You just did." Lewis replied.

Goob smiled. "You're silly! No, I really do have a question."

"Then ask it." Lewis smiled back. He turned his head back to some sort of invention he was working on.

"How many adoptions have you had?" Goob asked, playing his his fingers.

"Adoption?" Lewis sounded puzzled. "Oh, adoption interviews. You mean that, right?"

"Uh-huh." Came the response.

"Twelve." Lewis said.

Goob didn't feel comforted. Lewis was already ten and twelve adoption interviews went wrong.

"But don't worry. I'll get adopted one day, and so will you." Lewis says, fiddling with his invention. Goob felt a bit better.

"Promise?" Goob asked.

"I promise." Lewis said confidently.

Two years went by. Lewis kept half of his promise. He got adopted, but what about Goob? What about that little six-year-old waiting for a family?

His adoption interviews were going from bad to worse. He would always tell everyone how it was his fault for falling asleep and not catching the ball.

"But what do you mean?" Mildred asked, sounding alarmed.

"You've heard me, ma'am." A man said.

Goob and Martha crept down the stairs to see why Mildred was so upset. They heard a door slam shut and when Mildred turned, tears were in her eyes. She tried to cover her sadness when she saw Goob and Martha.

"Mildred, what's wrong?" Martha asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, sweetie." Mildred tried to smile.

"Are you sick?" Martha persisted.

"They're going to shut down the orphanage." Mildred said. She couldn't hide the tears anymore.

"What about you?" Martha asked.

"Me? Oh, I can find a job. I'm worried about you and the rest of the kids. I can't leave you behind, I can tell you that." Mildred now sounded determined. "You'll all be adopted in two weeks."

Goob felt his spirits being lifted. He'll have a home with parents. He'll have a family.

Martha got adopted, but Goob didn't. Everyone was being adopted, all but Goob.

It was the last day of the orphanage. Mildred knew someone was left behind. She would take care of him, until he was adopted. No child would be left behind or forgotten. Mildred went through every room, but she couldn't find Goob. She checked his room, but it was empty. She was worried if Goob had run away. That was the only reasonable idea. Mildred walks away with her head hung down. She'll miss Goob the most.

Goob sits on the roof- Lewis's favourite spot. He won't admit it, but kind of misses his old roommate. Goob sees Mildred walking away. He tries to call to her, but she doesn't hear.

Goob watched as Mildred left the orphanage. Goob was never adopted, like Lewis or Mildred said. He was left behind, once again.

**I hope you enjoyed it! It's a bit sad for my liking, but at the end of the movie, it looks like Goob is about to get adopted. I got the kids' names from my pets, like the oneshot before. Please review!**


End file.
